A Story about absolutely nothing!
by ap69
Summary: It's exactly as the title says, Nothing! Written because I'm bored. Might continue if people ask...
1. Ash

**How about something different for once, I think this could be interesting. It's up to you though. A story about absolutely nothing**

Ash was walking down the road back to pallet town when he sees his pigeot. He goes over and says hi, then continues back home. When he reaches home, his mom makes Ash a big feast which Ash attacks without hesitation.

The next day, Ash decides to go to viridian city, and so he heads off. On the way he encounters a salamence, and attempts to catch it, but he fails and get's blasted off to viridian. After a day off shopping in viridian, he stops for dinner at an all you can eat buffet. He stuffs his face with whatever he can, before going back for seconds, thirds, fourths and even fifths, Eventually, even Ash sees that he can't eat so much, so he pays and leaves the restaurant and heads back home. On the way back he sees a caterpie, he tries to catch it but fail pathetically again and gets blasted home where he goes to bed.

The next morning he decides to go visit Misty, he uses staraptor to fly him there. After a nice conversation with Misty, Ash attempts kiss her, but instead she slaps him and sends him blasting off. The end.

**Told you it would be interesting. Review if you want one of these for another character. **


	2. Misty

**Misty's day of Nothingness **

It was a fine morning, Misty was feeding all of her pokemon when she fell into the gym's huge pool and was immediately shot back up to the surface world by gyarados. She continued to spend her afternoon by the pool where she trained her pokemon.

Later in the day, a trainer came by asking for a battle, so Misty said yes. Since it was a one on one battle she was going to choose gyarados, but she accidently tossed psyduck's pokeball, because she couldn't change the pokemon, she lost within seconds to the opponent's caterpie... It was humiliating for Misty, especially since she lost to a bug.

After she finished steaming over her loss, she went out of cerulean to the lake to fish. Once all her gear was set up, she felt a tug on the line, she pulled it up only to fine it was a metapod. Disgusted, she attempted to throw the bug pokemon off, but it wouldn't budge and it latched itself to Misty using string shot. After several minutes of freaking out and screaming, she finally managed to get it off, throw it in the lake again and run back to the gym where she went to bed.

That night she had nightmares about giant bug pokemon. She woke up several times at night because of this she didn't bother going back to sleep and went out. She went to the nearby cafe trying to get a cup of coffee, what she didn't know was the theme of the night was bug pokemon. So you can guess what happened when she entered.

Later that day Ash came by the gym, after a long conversation Ash tried to kiss her, she would have kissed him back, but gyarados decided to send him blasting off. Now she was worried because he thought she ordered him to, so now he thinks she's not interested so then she became sad. She went to bed and cried herself to sleep.

**The end**


	3. Brock

**Brock's nothingness**

It was a day just like any other in pewter city, and nothing special was going to happen that day. Brock woke up in the morning at 7 am and cooked breakfast for his parents, brothers and sisters. Once the breeder was done making breakfast, he decided to go get some daily exercise, chasing Officer Jenny's motorbike. After his workout which resulting in him being slapped so hard he flew right through his roof in time for breakfast.

After breakfast Brock needed to go man the gym. After several hours of waiting a challenger finally came in. He easily defeated his opponent using his steelix, but in rage the challenger sent out his charmeleon and launched a flamethrower on Brock sending him flying of right through the pokemon centre's roof. After a brief and failed flirting session with nurse Joy, he finally gave in and decided to leave the gym to Forest as he briefly headed out of the town. He decided he would go visit Ash's house.

When he finally arrived at Ash's place, Delia said that Ash wasn't home but Brock could come in for lunch if he wanted. Brock gladly accepted as head into the kitchen to make lunch. After a long debate as to who should cook, both of them finally gave in and decided to let mr. Mime cook lunch instead.

After lunch they got into a long conversation about pokemon, Brock's hormones took over and he attempted to kiss Delia. She slapped him so hard he flew home all the way to Pewter City. In rejection and in tears Brock finally went to bed.

**The End**


End file.
